1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to blood glucose monitoring for improved diabetes control and, more specifically, for control of motor vehicle operation in response to blood glucose concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is an endocrine disorder marked by an inability to produce or respond appropriately to insulin. If left uncontrolled, diabetes results in dysregulation of blood glucose and subsequently, hypoglycemia (low blood glucose concentration) or hyperglycemia (high blood glucose concentration). Effects of hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia include physiological impairments, coma, and death. Therefore, one aspect of a diabetes treatment regimen is monitoring blood glucose concentration throughout a day. However, not all diabetics test their blood glucose concentration frequently enough to prevent the effects of hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia. Thus, there are ongoing efforts to improve blood glucose concentration monitoring by diabetics.